Stone Heart
by Captain Storm Fox
Summary: TwigMaugin. Set in the Stormchaser period, Twig and Maugin work to make the Windcutter skyworthy again, can Maugin realise her feelings? Can Twig keep his under control? Rated M for later chapters. R&R please.
1. Other Side of the Wall

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing you recognise. Please don't sue me I'm just a kid.

**A/N-** Twig is beautiful. Maugin is amazing. It seems the most nautral thing to me that they fall for each other. Rated M for later chapters.

**Summary-** After the battle with Screed and the Professor of Loght's death, Twig and Maugin are left alone to cope with growing feelings and newfound lust. Can it possibly end well or is this fragile relationship doomed?

* * *

It was the end of the second day since he and Maugin had been forced to call the gruesomely decorated wreck of the _**Windcutte**r_ home and, though he put on a brave face so as not to alarm or depress Maugin, Twig couldn't help but feel utterly helpless as he lay staring at the rotting wood above where he had lain down to sleep.

The sails were worse than he'd thought and, though they were in much better condition than the ropes, they left a lot of work to be done. Twig sighed and rolled onto his side, staring aimlessly at the curving wooden wall in front of him. Thinking about the previous day's events didn't help. Seeing almost his entire crew loose their minds in the Twilight Woods…losing Hubble to horrific internal injuries so suddenly…the terrible battle with Screed….then a tiny uplift.

Maugin.

He permitted himself a small smile as he turned onto his back again, kicking off his tilder leather boots as he stretched indulgently. He'd been petrified when the Stone Pilot had first began twiddling with the heavy bolts that held the large hood in place and possibly even more so when he saw the long, pale fingers that were doing the twiddling. He'd expected some kind of semi-human slavering monster.

A poor creature with some horrendous disfigurement.

How wrong he had been.

When the long, swanlike neck had been exposed, his breath had caught in the back of his throat, half in wonder, half in anticipation.

Then the long swathes of fiery hair that tumbled way past the hidden waist of the Stone Pilot. And finally, the delicate-featured face, oval and porcelain skinned, so pale she was almost hidden in the gloom if the wreck.

The Stone Pilot was a girl!

Twig's lungs failed to work properly. Neither inhaling nor exhaling, he swayed slightly, still reeling from the shock.

Struggling to take it in, he stared at her, she was speaking but he heard nothing, her voice was soft and melodious but merely background noise. How soft and shiny her hair looked, how beautiful would it be to touch? The skin of her cheekbones, so pale and barely tinged with a pale rose hue it appeared like white velvet and surely felt better thought Twig. But it was her eyes he was most taken with. Large and round, they seemed almost too big for her face, silvery grey when glances of light managed to sneak their way into the wreck and a heart stopping glacial blue through the dark. Long dark lashes stood out impossibly long against the tops of her cheekbones and the underneath arch of her slim eyebrows. Twig blinked twice and managed to blurt out,

"You're….you're…"

"A girl," she replied calmly, "Are you surprised?"

"Of course I am!" Twig said, "I had no idea, I thought you were going to be some kind of…monster…"

Her pretty face lined itself up into a scowl and she turned away,

"Perhaps it would be better if I were; even the most deformed and hideously scarred creature in the Deepwoods cannot be as lost and alone as I, now that I have lost Cloud Wolf- and the **_Stormchaser._** It was the only place I felt safe and even there I needed this."

She picked up the heavy hood now resting on the floor beside her and hugged it to her chest looking thoroughly miserable.

How Twig had wished he could have done something to help her, to cheer her up, to make her perfect face light up into a smile. There was only one thing they could do. Repair the **_Windcutter_** and fly back to Sanctaphrax.

He knew that today was only the start of the gruelling hard work that would follow before the **_Windcutter_** was even halfway skyworthy again.

He put his work-coarsened hands to his face and sighed loudly.

At least there was one thing keeping him going.

He rested his head against the creaking wall behind him and listened hard- just hard enough to hear that "one thing" breathing softly as she slept on, blissfully ignorant of the young man next door and his thoughts.

* * *

**Constructive comments appreciated, let me know :**


	2. Early Morning

**Disclaimer-** I still don't own the Edge. I'd like to live there though. Mr Stewart, Mr Riddell, could you please write me in? Haha.

**A/N-** New chapter...written more from Maugin's POV this time. **Review, review, review!**

* * *

It was still dark when Maugin opened her eyes and panicked momentarily- it was so dark it was like being blind. She looked around, her eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the darkness and groaned quietly when she recognised where she was.

The **_Windcutter_**.

Its once-fine curving walls were flecked with white Mire mud and her heavy suit was slumped in a corner, the hood resting on top and giving it the appearance of some queer-looking beast without a neck.

She giggled to herself, momentarily amused with her fancy and stretched, her back arching neatly like a woodcats. She wondered if Twig was awake yet- he had worked so hard yesterday that she doubted this very much and leaned close to the wall that she knew he was sleeping on the other side of.

Listening intently, she could just make out the sound of his breathing, slow and steady. She smiled and swung her legs out off the bed, the nasty gash she had acquired in the Twilight Woods paining her as she took a few wobbly steps around the small wooden room.

She leaned against the wall that separated herself and Twig breathing harshly from the sheer pain of her leg. Though it wasn't broken, Maugin knew her leg would be a burden for at least a week and she clenched her fists in anger- feeling useless and sitting idly were not two of her favourite things.

Trying to stand up, she pushed herself off from the wall a little clumsily, regaining her balance as she bit her plump lower lip and staggered across to the other wall.

Her head turned to the corner where her suit sat and she tottered over unsteadily, she was wearing only a flimsy slip of a gown with thin straps and a hem which just brushed her mid-calf. Though intended to be white, it was admittedly faded and quite dirty from being under the suit constantly.

"Needs washing," she told herself quietly as she slipped on the rough Stone Pilot's suit. She would leave off the hood for there was something that left her feeling more at ease in Twig's presence than anyone else's. Even with Cloud Wolf she was not so comfortable.

Standing again, a little more balanced than she had been when she first tried to walk, she made her way slowly to the door and opened it with a soft click and a squeal of rusty hinges.

In the mainhold where they had first entered the **_Windcutter_** and found the disgusting display of mummified toes, Twig had left a heap of greying sails that either needed mending or attaching to ropes.

Maugin sat quietly, picked up a needle and thread and began working. She failed to notice the room become lighter around her and the Mire sky lighten from deepest indigo to the usual blinding white. She failed to hear the door behind her open and the low-heeled boots walk out and stand silently behind her.

"Early work, Maugin?"

She gasped in shock and then gasped again, this time in pain after she thrust the needle into her finger accidentally.

"Ouch!"

She nursed her finger to her chest and looked at the dark line of blood dripping from it onto the wooden floor. Twig bent beside her, his face crumpled with concern.

"Here, let me…" he said, his voice quite soft.

Maugin offered her hand and watched him examine it slowly and gently. Even with his hands roughened from the hard work he had done the day before, she could feel they were soft and impossibly careful.

A strange sensation flicked at her like icy fingers running up her smooth spine and she took her hand away.

"I'll be fine. Have we anything to eat?"

Twig sat back on his heeled boots and looked up at the wooden ceiling thinking,

"There's a box of ship's biscuit next door…oozefish in the Mire…woodgrog in Screed's old quarters…"

"Then a breakfast of ship's biscuit and oozefish, though I daresay it's a little early to be drinking. Isn't there any water at all?"

Twig went very quiet for a fairly long time before he looked up into her anxious and questioning eyes,

"Yes."

"Show me," Maugin asked gently. She could see something had upset the Captain and she wasn't about to press it any further than he wanted.

Slowly, he lead her outside to the pool where he had buried the Professor of Light and she gasped.

"How is this possible? In the Mire! Thank Sky!"

Twig watched her wonderment and smiled before he held up his hand, the one with the Sepia Knight's gauntlet covering it,

"Phraxdust, Maugin, it purifies even the foulest of waters."

"Of course…" she breathed. Everyone knew the amazing properties of the phraxdust yet there were few who kept some and only one who knew the secret of how to create it- the arrogant Most High Academe himself, Vilnix Pompolnius.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered, her eyes following the millions of tiny glittering crystals that slipped over the glove.

"It is," murmured Twig, not looking at the gauntlet but at Maugin's wonder-lit face.

* * *

**Let me know how it's going :**


	3. So Close So Far

**Disclaimer**- It still isn't mine. Don't sue me, I work in a pie shop for £4.50 an hour.

**A/N**- Nice long chapter to keep you happy if I can't udate before my holiday : Review, review, review!

* * *

After another day of hard toil, Twig finally allowed himself to slump on a piece of hull-section that was lying flat on the Mire mud, just in the cool shade of the **_Windcutter_** wreck.

"It's going well. You shouldn't be so keen to rush things, Twig,"

Maugin came and sat beside him, her leg making it awkward to sit comfortably. She looked up at the sky which was dimming into twilight and shuddered uneasily- this wide open space gave her the creeps.

"But it's useless! We'll never get it done, not for months!" said Twig, his voice laden with exasperation.

The day had been unbearably hot and, though Maugin helped where she could, Twig had to do most of the back-breaking work himself. It was just after supper and the bitter taste of the oozefish gave Twig's mouth an unpleasant tang.

"Woodgrog?" he offered, already standing and dragging a barrel out of the shadowy wreck.

"Please," said Maugin softly, she offered up one of the small metal pots she and Twig had been using as drinking vessels and he poured the amber liquid till it touched the top of the pot.

When he had filled his own, he sat back and drained the pot in one long gulp, leaning back on his elbows so his hammelhorn-skin waistcoat strained a little over his chest.

He had already removed his battered leather breastplate in the heat and now, he fumbled with the leather toggles that fastened the waistcoat and shook the garment off leaving his pirate longcoat unbuttoned over a white shirt, open at the collar and with poetic ruffles around the cuffs and chest.

Maugin couldn't help but stare.

The teenage Captain's chest was broad but not so that he looked ridiculously muscular. His shoulders were wide and his waist slim, the muscles in his arms straining a little against the royal blue longcoat he wore and the white shirt- made of thin material- allowed his toned stomach shape to define itself against the garment.

Maugin felt herself become very hot in the cheeks and lowered her head a little, looking into her pot and taking a sip once she felt cooler.

"Maugin, how old are you?"

Twig's voice snapped through her thoughts and she faced him, smiling a little.

"How old do you think I am?" she said, her voice quiet and stifling a laugh.

"Twenty years in the winter?" he enquired, leaning up on his shoulders so that he was closer to her.

"I had been a Stone Pilot two years before you were born. You are eighteen in the autumn of this year. I had been alive eight years when I was taken to a slaver."

"Then you are twenty-eight years!" Twig exclaimed in surprise. In truth he was quite disappointed for he had expected her to be closer to his age….more likely to be interested in her Captain….no! He shook his head.

"True. But a termagant will never look older than eighteen and her heart will always remain ten years younger than herself. An age is merely numbers to us termagants."

"Then you are eighteen?" he asked, quite confused.

Maugin laughed at the look of queer confusion on his face,

"Yes, my heart is eighteen and so is my body."

When she mentioned her body, Twig swallowed with some difficulty and tried hard not to look at her for a few minutes. He went to pour himself another woodgrog but, clumsy with nerves, he knocked Maugin's pot of ale all over her.

"Maugin! I-I'm so sorry! By Sky I never meant-"

Maugin bit her lip and touched the wet suit. In truth she was terribly hot inside the thick suit and, though nervous, she shrugged and managed a small smile.

"I-I don't…I didn't…" stammered Twig, still feeling incredibly stupid for his clumsiness.

"Relax. I'll be fine. Excuse me for a moment."

Maugin stood and went inside the wreck leaving Twig alone.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he cursed himself.

He pushed his face into his hands and tugged the thick black hair resting on his forehead. Now she'd think him a complete idiot, how could such a beautiful creature possibly think anything more of him now? Would she be upset? Would she be crying inside the ship, too brave to let him see her tears?

Guilt churned inside him and he started to stand up to apologise to her, to say anything to her that might redeem himself in her eyes, but Maugin was already walking towards him to sit down again. Twig's eyes nearly rolled out of his skull.

The suit was gone and she wore a slightly greying slip with the tiniest straps Twig had seen on a garment. It showed her smooth pale arms, so slender they looked as if they might snap and her tiny feet and ankles. Her doll-like waist was just visible as she walked a little more gracefully today- her leg wound didn't seem so angry and she sat beside Twig, shivering a little now that the sun had set and the Mire was covered with an inky sky.

"It's a little cooler now…" she murmured before pouring herself another pot of woodgrog and draining half of it. The sweet ale burned her throat, warming her body and blurring her mind.

"Then sit closer to me, we're friends after all, fellow shipmates," chuckled Twig, moving over a little so that she could sit beside him.

Gratefully, Maugin shuffled over and sat back beside Twig, their bodies forced to remain close on the narrow piece of wood, lest they should be covered in the sticky Mire mud.

Twig looked out over the vast landscape and drained his third pot of woodgrog. It was beginning to loosen his tongue and before he could arrange his words he had already spoken.

"Maugin, have you ever loved anyone?" he said jauntily, leaning back on his elbows again and looking up at her to await her response. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she leaned back a little onto her hands.

"No. I don't suppose I will either; I'm not really a normal girl am I?"

She gave him a small smile but there was something in her eyes that told him how much it hurt to say what she felt out loud.

"You've never liked anyone? Never…never kissed a man?" he enquired delicately, wondering whether she would slap him in the face for asking.

"I've never kissed anyone. I've never liked anyone before," she whispered, the ball of misery in her throat making it difficult to talk any louder.

"Neither have I. I know a beautiful girl but somehow I can't think how under open Sky she'd ever feel anything for me."

Twig turned and saw that Maugin was lying flat on her back, her legs bent slightly and her hands folded on her chest. Her eyes glittered a little in the starlight and their shimmering reflectivity drew Twig closer to her so that he was lying on his side, one leg crooked behind him both his feet bare having kicked off his boots hours ago.

Maugin sighed and swallowed away the lump in her throat before she turned her head a little and noticed Twig's closeness. She also noticed how smooth and pale his skin was, his raven hair, fairly long and unkempt, tiny curls and waves falling onto his face and the rest pulled back into a piece of shabby black ribbon. The slightly upturned nose and full lips below long, dark lashes that surrounded those wild, gleaming eyes, as green as marsh gems or emeralds.

She shivered slightly and smiled nervously at him.

"Tell me about her. How beautiful is she? What does she look like?"

Twig smiled and inched a little closer.

"She has beautiful long red hair that tumbles right down her back and skin fairer than the first wood-blossom. Though her eyes are what make me want to hold her, their so…unusual. Silvery yet blue. Happy yet sad. And framed with the most beautiful long lashes…but she'd never be interested in me Maugin…"

"Have you told her how beautiful she is? How you admire her? Long for her? Want to hold her?" asked Maugin, her voice barely a whisper as she stared straight into Twig's sparkling eyes, hardly daring to breathe.

"I don't know how to tell her. Sky knows I haven't tried but I can't seem to find the words…" Twig paused and glanced down at Maugin, her long slim frame, large eyes and fiery hair. She was far too perfect for him.

"You've gotten closer…" breathed Maugin suddenly noticing the distance between them had disappeared and the left side of her body was just touching Twig's chest as he lay on his side, propped up on one elbow.

"The night is cold. I thought it'd be warmer to be close…" he murmured.

Maugin watched him, her eyes flickering. To feel him against her even a little was making her whole spine tingle. She kicked herself mentally. He was her Captain. Her friend. Cloud Wolf's son. She shouldn't feel this way, it was wrong wasn't it?

"Twig, how would you feel if a girl you knew told you she liked you as more than a friend?" she asked inquisitively.

Twig looked at her, a tiny frown line of thought wrinkling his brow and he licked his lips before he answered.

"It depends on who she was. How would you feel if a boy told you he liked you as more than a friend?"

His eyes had grown fairly serious now and rested on nothing else but Maugin's own silvery blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat before she thought out an answer.

"I'd ask him to kiss me. Then I would know how he felt by the way he kissed me," whispered Maugin, barely breathing. Twig was closer than ever and she could just feel his breath on her cheek. She turned to face him straight on and simply looked at him.

He had cast off his longcoat and now he wore just his tight black pants and the thin white shirt, open just a little to expose the tiniest amount of dark curling hair on the Captain's chest. His body was a smooth line, his legs long, his waist slim and the shirt was untucked, giving Maugin the tiniest glimpse of the fair skin of his hip. His eyes were serious and questioning, yet sensitive, his eyebrows were dark and one arched itself into the most unusually beautiful expression Maugin had ever seen on a male before. The pale skin of his face contrasted beautifully with the black of his long lashes and the messy raven hair that strayed over his forehead slightly.

Maugin swallowed. She could see every tiny lash on his eyelids and the exact shade of the middle of his iris- she couldn't move at all.

Twig simply looked at her. He bit his lower lip slightly as his eyes roamed over her.

Every lash around her huge silver eyes, the velvet paleness of her skin, almost liquid in the dark of the night and the mass of fiery locks tumbling innocently around her face, her swanlike neck gave way to an ivory collarbone and the soft white skin of her breasts, round and full beneath the flimsy dress, Twig could just make out the outline of her delicate nipple and below it, her navel and tiny waist. Her curves screamed for him to touch, her mouth called for him to taste, her body begged him to take it.

"And what would you do if your Captain- that is to say, myself- kissed you Maugin?" whispered Twig, his voice barely audible, slightly purring with lust and laden with hesitation.

Maugin froze. She hadn't been expecting anything of the kind. The Captain, already far taller than her and strong as a full grown man was more handsome than anyone she'd met before and here he was, lying so close, offering himself to her, allowing her to be so close to his perfect body…

"I-I- I don't know Twig…I can't think straight…I have to sleep!"

And leaving him alone, she got up and fled as fast as her leg would permit her into the darkness of the mainhold, slamming her own door behind her and leaning breathless and tear-streaked against the wall, her head in turmoil and her naïve heart confused and sore.

* * *

**Let me know...blah blah blah :**


	4. Want

**Disclaimer-** They aren't mine but I don't care seeing as how Twig's descriptions were based on my own boyfriend. My reviewers are my heroes to be honest.

**A/N-** I'm an update junkie. Deal with it. This has some **HEAVY ADULT content** as does the next chapter. Please don't read if you can't deal with it or are under 15, thank you. I will **NOT** be placing any disclaimer or warnings at the beginning of the next chapter as I don't wish to ruin the fluidity, so **this is a warning**. It has very mature ( _but beautiful_) content.

* * *

It was pitch black in her room and Maugin had only her own breathing to listen to. 

How foolish she had been earlier.

How stupid and naïve the Captain must think she was now.

She listened intently at the wall, hoping to hear him breathing softly, that at least would be some comfort but she heard nothing and so was resigned to her misery.

"Little fool…little coward…" she cursed herself quietly.

Allowing her mind to stray, she recalled the Captain's face from earlier, how beautiful it had been, young yet wise, inviting yet somehow forbidding…her stomach burned with a strange sensation she knew now must be the lust that Cloud Wolf's young wife Maris had once told her about when she had been on the Edge eleven years.

"A young age to learn or even imagine what lust or love is but better to know now than never at all." Maris had said to her while leaning back in the round chair and stroking her round stomach, her womb filled with child.

How might it feel to have Twig near her, to feel his warm breath on her lips, to kiss her lips with his and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies together, as close as entwining saplings. To feel the heat and the coiled muscles beneath his clothes and the soft hot skin beneath them when he was naked…to have him run his hands up her body, under her dress, between her thighs, over her breasts…

Maugin swallowed and crossed her legs tightly to blot out the burning wetness between them. She felt guilty. Was it normal to feel like this? Was it allowed?

A sudden sharp creak caused her to sit upright in her make-shift bed and her heart stilled in fear.

Who was there?

A tall figure stood in the doorway, leaning against the rotted wood of the doorframe, its lean figure clouded by a loose fitting shirt that had ruffles on the cuffs and neck…

Maugin could hardly breathe.

"T-Twig…?" she questioned fearfully. The figure turned its head toward her, curls sticking up slightly around its face. It came inside the door then closed the door quietly.

"Maugin…its just me. I-I came to talk. I couldn't sleep."

Twig's soft voice reassured her but also at the same time, left ripples of lust to lap at her skin. He edged toward her slowly and Maugin bent up her knees so that he might sit on the bed.

"Neither can I Twig. What's wrong?"

She could see him more clearly now, his face, hands, body…he shook his head a little.

"Earlier on…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- to push you into anything. But I came to tell you it wasn't the woodgrog speaking Maugin…"

She smiled to herself and reached out a hand. His arm was freezing, he had clearly been outside and he jumped a little at her touch.

"You're freezing, Twig," she said, her voice concerned and soft through the gloom.

"I know…I should go…sorry to wake you Maugin-"

"-Wait…stay here a little. You can lie with me, we're fellow ship mates after all, and friends help one another, the least I can do is to keep you warm Twig."

He smiled gratefully and came towards the heap of sails on the floor. Maugin lifted the top sail she was lying under a little and Twig slipped in beside her.

There wasn't much room and Twig lay face to face with Maugin, their noses almost touching and her knees against his thighs. The touch of her burning skin through the thin fabric of her slip was almost too much to bear and he closed his eyes, willing the swelling between his legs to stop.

Maugin watched him, his long lashes splayed out on his cheeks and his bottom lip caught in his even, white teeth. A wave of hair lay on his forehead and she reached forward to brush it away.

At her touch across his brow, Twig's eyes snapped open and stared at her.

"I-I was just moving the curl...though it looked fine there…or you might have wanted it off your face…either way I-"

She stopped, feeling a completely idiot, babbling on about his curls. He smiled and shifted his arm a little so that it barely touched hers. To his surprise, her shoulder was quite cool.

"You're cold Maugin. May I…?"

He lifted his arm a little and raised his eyebrow questioningly, asking with his eyes whether she would allow him to pull her closer and hold her.

His question was answered when Maugin moved closer so that their chests were touching and allowed him to drape his arm over her, just below her ribs.

Her soft full breasts pressed into his muscled chest every time she breathed in or out and soon, Twig had to close his eyes again to compose himself. Her body heat beneath the fabric was warming his arm and, if he tried- which he wouldn't he told himself sharply- he could just feel her nipples on his chest, a little pert from the slight cold. He bit his lip until blood came but knew it was useless. His pants had become terribly confining and his arousal strained to be free. He reached down to loosen his belt, but to his horror, Maugin moved closer into him and her sleepy eyes opened wide in shock at the hard lump pressing into the top of her thigh.

"I-I-I don't know what to say, I'm sorry Maugin, the warmth…you, y-you…I-I can't help it!"

She giggled a little and stayed smiling; her body still close to his. Slowly she reached down and brushed her fingers over his tight pants and his almost-painful arousal.

He gasped sharply and she snatched her hand away as if she had burnt him.

"I-I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Twig shook his head, his lip caught between his teeth again.

"N-No…it felt good. Amazing, Maugin," he whispered, his voice rasping slightly with lust and desire and the need to have Maugin right now.

* * *

**Review & I'll adore you.**


	5. Need

"Are you warm Twig?" she asked gently, trying to understand what had gotten him so aroused so quickly.

"Yes…very."

"Then sleep without clothes. I won't look I promise," she reassured him as she turned her back to him and faced the wall.

Twig's jaw fell open. She was allowing him to be nude so near to her…

He slipped off his pants and now wore only a pair of thin undergarments that just came to his mid-thigh. He pulled the shirt off over his head and cleared his throat.

"Maugin…It's fine…You can turn around."

Maugin turned and thought she would stop breathing.

He lay on his side, looking at her through large liquid green eyes and down his elegantly tipped nose. His stomach was toned, a slight muscle definition all across his torso and long legs. His arms were well muscled from all the hard work on board the **_Stormchaser_** and his chest had a fine scattering of dark curls. His undergarments left little to the imagination with a long line of the same curls leading from his navel down to who knew where.

"Mmhm…I told you I wouldn't look," she giggled, rather childishly but sweet all the same he thought.

Twig noticed as she turned around that her nose and forehead were slightly beaded with tiny drops of perspiration. She was terribly hot though too afraid to admit it.

"Maugin. I can see how hot you are. Why don't you sleep as I am?"

She bit her lip a little. Then, nodding, she turned her back on the Captain and the flimsy dress slipped up over her smooth skin and elegant curves and over her head, leaving her long red hair tumbling around her bare back and neck.

She turned back, her arm covering her breasts and smiled shyly, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"M-Maugin your…beautiful," stuttered Twig, his voice barely audible.

She blushed even more deeply and smiled, allowing her hand to fall from her breasts and onto the pile of white sailcloth she was using as a pillow.

Twig stared. Her breasts were perfect, full and fairly large yet they looked so delicate, ivory white tipped with perfectly shaped rose-coloured nipples. His arousal reared up again and his brow wrinkled with annoyance, embarrassment and desire.

"Ask me again what you asked me before Twig," said Maugin, her voice a little bolder now, though still soft and melodious to the very last syllable.

"What would you do if I kissed you Maugin?" breathed Twig, his chest burning, his erection aching.

"This," she whispered as she leaned close to him, one of her arms winding around his neck and pulling his long hair from its confining ribbon, the other just resting against his smooth, stern jaw line that made him look so like his father.

Slowly, she leaned toward him until their noses touched and she could feel his breath on her lips. Between her legs, the burning was back and she hesitated just a little before she leaned forward the last millimetre and pressed her lips against his.

Twig's head was numb, he couldn't think, he couldn't hear, he couldn't see.

He could only feel the heat of the beautiful girl lying almost on top of him, her soft lips against his and her warm breath over his top lip and nose. Her magnificent curves and delicate skin made him want to sigh with wanting and he reached out a hand and slipped it softly over her ribs, her gently curving hips, onto her rear feeling the impossible softness of her smouldering skin.

He wound his other hand into her fiery hair, amazed by the softness he sighed a little into her mouth allowing his lips to part, something Maugin took advantage of as she slipped her tongue tentatively into Twig's mouth and deepened the kiss.

Instinctively, Twig pulled her closer to him, to feel her perfect soft creamy coloured breasts press into his skin, to have her leg slide up his so desirably, to let her know how he craved her, wanted her, needed her right now.

Her hair fell over his shoulder as they pressed ever closer and Twig replaced her tongue with his own, exploring every tiny detail of her soft mouth, plundering the depths and making her murmur softly against his lips causing a slight vibration across his mouth that forced all the blood he had left to think with to his throbbing arousal.

"Maugin…" he gasped, his entire body burning against hers.

She smiled rather seductively he thought for his sweet little Maugin and ran her long-fingered hand down his body, pulling a little at the top of his restrictive underwear.

He needed no further encouragement and he slid them off, groaning quietly when his painfully throbbing erection was freed. She smiled again and he melted at the feel of her small hand wrapping itself around him and slowly stroking up and down with an agonisingly slow and steady rhythm that made him want so badly to buck his hips and call for more.

Instead, he bit his lip and brushed his hand up her thigh slowly. Feeling her shaking a little and her hand loose track of what it had been doing to him, he smiled mischievously and kissed her lips chastely, then her neck…her collarbone…her nipple…her navel…her hip…the inside of her thigh…

Maugin gasped with the agony of wanting. She wanted this, needed it, craved it…and it took her over, consumed her so that all she knew was the young man now bending her legs up so that her feet were flat on the floor and positioning his smiling mouth just before her most intimate of places so that she could feel his breath across her.

Twig smiled up at her, enjoying the feel of the large round eyes watching him through a haze of pleasure.

Slowly, he ran his tongue down her most secret area so that she gasped as if in terrible pain and, from the corner of his eye, he saw her small toes curl into the sailcloth beneath them.

Slowly, tantalisingly, he used his tongue until she was moist and only then did he swiftly plunge his tongue into her hot depths.

Maugin called out, her hands burying themselves in Twig's long, raven hair, her eyes swimming with unknown pleasure and her thighs quite wet.

Twig reached his arm up slowly and began to trace his finger around Maugin's wetness, she writhed a little at the gentle touch and he smiled, knowing she was enjoying herself.

Quite suddenly, he used his left forefinger to enter her and her hands flew down to grasp wildly at the sailcloth rumpled around her. She gasped uncontrollably and arched into the cloth as he began to push his finger in and out of her, quickening the pace and making her breath come in tumbling gasps of pleasure.

Her entire body began to tremble, feeling as if she were on ice, then being sky-fired, her muscles ached with a strange tingle and she called out as an unknown heat and pleasure came over her.

Twig smiled, the sailcloth was quite wet from Maugin's release and he lapped up her sweet wetness greedily before he remembered his own increasingly agonizing desire for release.

Maugin seemed to sense this and no sooner had he disentangled himself from the sailcloth and stood up to climb back into the cloth with her, Maugin had stood quickly and knelt before him, her hands holding his hipsand her pouting lips wrapped around the very tip of Twig's erection.

The sensation was so intense he almost screamed but he controlled himself and rested his hand on the back of her head, buried in her wild fiery hair.

She smiled up at him and Twig felt himself throb with longing as she slowly began to move her mouth all the way down him. The sheer heat was almost enough to make him explode and the teasing, tickling tongue she ran over his end and length was too much to bear. She began pulling his hips into her gently and Twig moaned, feeling her mouth and throat wrapped so tightly around the whole of him.

He couldn't hold onto his control anymore and he released inside Maugin's mouth with a loud cry and his hand tightening a little on her hair.

Maugin looked up at him, slowly getting to her feet and smiling, she swallowed. Slightly salty but sweet she thought before he drew her close to him again and she was surprised to see that his arousal was still painfully hard.

"Maugin…only if you-"

"I want you. I do."

Allowing him to pick her up, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist feeling his erection brush her most vulnerable area and barely catching her breath when he kissed her fiercely.

A kiss that told of wanton desire.

He needed her so badly, he held her tightly feeling her soft thighs against his hipbones, feeling the sparse hair between her legs brush his arousal. To him, right now, there was only her and him and this.

This feeling, the sensations, so new and yet so perfect.

Fulfilment, release, passion.

Gently he laid her down on the cloth again and lay on top of her, feeling her hands entwined in his hair and positioning himself right in front of her entrance.

She broke away gasping and Twig looked at her, how beautiful she was when flushed from pleasure, how large her eyes were when drugged with desire. He looked at her questioningly asking her if she still wanted this.

"Yes…" she whispered against his earlobe and, quite quickly, Twig pushed himself inside Maugin.

She gasped in pain and bit down on his pale shoulder a little, knowing it would hurt and feeling the pain were two different things she realised.

Slowly, when she was used to his length and width, Twig kissed her softly as he thrust forward and pushed through her maidenhood with all his length.

She screamed into his mouth and Twig felt her scalding tears drip down his own long nose and down onto her breasts. He felt terrible, wished he could take away her agony and hold her close to wipe away her tears.

Maugin had never felt such pain. When he had broken her, she felt as though he were pressing into her stomach, trying to dissect her intestines…

Slowly, she shifted against him. The pain was much duller now and she could feel him inside of her- something she now felt was pleasurable.

Twig looked down at her tear-streaked face with hurt eyes and she smiled broadly up at him. Reassured, he pushed into her slowly then pulled back creating a steady rhythm which Maugin slowly began to move to, her hips rocking in time with his.

Feeling her tight wet heat around him made Twig's head spin, she was so small and soft yet the sheer adult pleasure she was giving him was surely unnatural.

"Oh…Sky…" he managed to gasp before she pulled him tight against her and rolled over so that she lay on top of him.

Steadily, she began to rock back and forth almost removing herself from around Twig and then plunging him deep inside of her again. He began to gasp, his breath ragged and punctuated slightly by growls and low moans of utter pleasure.

Maugin sat atop of him, her pert breasts bouncing against her chest as she began to feel a tingling sensation. With a final frantic pace, the two of them climaxed hard and Maugin fell down onto Twig's chest, her lungs on fire and her head spinning but so completely happy she felt as if her heart had been filled with woodbee honey.

The two of them lay together in their slickness, Twig's curls stuck fast to his wet forehead and Maugin's long fiery lockswet and heavy onher dripping neck and back.

Eventually, Maugin rolled off him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against his chest so that he could feel her steady heartbeat against his chest, her blissful eyes stared hazily at him and her lips and cheeks were rosy and curved into a delicately satisfied smile.

Twig's intense eyes bore into hers and something touched her heart, a burning, flicking sensation as though someone had trapped a woodmoth inside of a heart shaped cage. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, watching her eyes grow drowsy and her long eyelashes fall onto her cheeks.

The room was already lightening but Twig didn't care.

To stay here with Maugin, now his lover, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his seventeen years. To stay with her made his heart soar and feel heavy with a feeling he couldn't describe until he recalled his father's gruff talk a few months earlier.

"When I first kissed your Mother, Maris, my heart felt…full. Complete. Nothing else mattered as long as I could stay with her…"

Cloud Wolf's eyes had clouded over and sparkled with tears when Twig had asked him- rather bashfully- about the things he had heard spoken of- love and lust.

Twig wrapped his arms tighter around a sleeping Maugin and kissed her nose gently.

Nothing mattered to him except being with her and keeping that soaring, flickering, burning feeling that had invaded his heart so suddenly.

Softly, he smiled and whispered into Maugin's hair the one-syllabled word that consumed his brain so hungrily,

"Love."

* * *

**This is my first _(intense)_ sex description. Please review & let me know how I did :**


	6. Morning

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing except a boyfriend who looks identical to Twig.

**A/N-** A little shortie chapter to keep it going as I'm very busy at the moment. Hope you like & review.

* * *

The room was fairly bright when Maugin finally awoke.

She stirred slowly against the warm sailcloth and stretched out a little, remembering the delicious details of the night before.

Sitting bolt upright, she realised Twig was not in the sails with her, he had gone, but from the warmth between the soft materials, she guessed he had not long since departed.

Quickly, she pulled on her slip and stood, her hips aching a little and feeling slightly tender between her legs. She walked to the door quickly and opened it, her eyes scanning the dank room around her.

Twig was not there.

Neither was he in his own "quarters" and Maugin began to panic a little.

She ran outside, her heart beating furiously and stopped dead in her tracks, a smile curving her mouth upwards and outwards.

Twig was there sitting rather cockily against the hull, his tight black pants intact and held up by a pair of black braces joined to his pants with silver jangling buckles. His chest was bare and pale in the bright Mire light and on hearing footsteps, he had turned to face her, at first with one eyebrow raised inquisitively, now smiling broadly.

"Good Morning lover…" he grinned. Maugin couldn't help but laugh at his cocky demeanour and she sat beside him.

"You look like the woodcat that got the hammelhorn cream," she remarked and watched that perfect arched eyebrow of his raise itself.

"So do you,"

She laughed lightly and leaned back against the curving wood. He looked at her feeling his heart swell with that curious sensation and stretched his arms out, placing one around her fair shoulders.

Maugin smiled and turned to look at Twig, the strange tickling sensation invading her chest again. He winked cockily at her then leaned close, pulling her into his toned chest gently.

"Maugin I barely slept at all last night," he murmured, his eyes large and gleaming though admittedly ringed with black circles that told of his sleepless night better than his words ever could.

Maugin stiffened, her chest aching and she bit her lip,

"Please don't say you regret what happened or I shall die!" she blurted out and stared long and hard at Twig's face feeling hot unwanted tears fill her eyes.

"No, of course not! Quite the reverse…but tell me, do _you_ regret what happened?"

Maugin shook her head, her fiery locks flying around her face. Twig smiled, her chest relaxing again.

"Then…we are lovers?" he asked a little tentatively. He didn't want to push her but to be without her now after what had happened made his stomach churn.

"We are lovers, Twig."

* * *

**Review, review, review, it's good for you (&me.)**


End file.
